


A Star Paradox

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul and Kid end up in an alternate Death City. Planning to find out the mysteries of the parallel city, the two have investigated many things. Including a scaredy-cat DWMA, and cititzens living in constant fear. Why? Because having a best-friend as a star-clan member is not what they had in mind. Star-clan!Black Star x Soul, Black Star x Soul (StarSoul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rating: M for language, lemons, and potty-mouths!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the characters or anything associated with Soul Eater. I only own the fanfiction stories based on Soul Eater, the characters, or anything associated with Soul Eater. Trust me, if I had, there would have been some hardcore yaoi of Black Star and Soul. And don't think my being not owning Soul Eater has stopped me from drawing small doujins and pics of them.

Author's Notes: Before we kick it in, from now on, there aren't going to be author's notes anymore from now on. I want my stories to seem more... story-like. Also, I'm not sure if this will contain- ah fuck it. SoulStar lemons for everyone dammit!

Rated M because there will be explicit scenes of Star-Clan!Black Star x Soul and Black Star x Soul. Never seen that before, huh? Plus I think an evil Black Star is kind of sexy.*shot*

Nevertheless, begin!  
...  
Soul quietly ventured down the school halls. He had came back from the rest room and was supposed to get back with his friends for lunch but he figured a little time to himself wouldn't hurt. Not masturbating if that's what you perverts are thinking. Nothing major happened ever since Kid, the new Lord Death, took control of the city and school. Even though the shinigami is still coping with the death of his father, he is taking it well.

His friends are as diverse as ever personality-wise. Maka is a lot nicer to him but those Maka-Chops still came when she felt the need to arise. Black Star is more mature but is still as air-headed as ever with his speeches on how he will defeat Kid to become true God. That idiot. Still, he is glad that he along with everyone else is alive and hanging out like the old times.

A soft curse came from an abandoned classroom and Soul curiously looked to the side of where the voice came from. It is strange that there is someone sitting outside of lunch. Plus he really didn't need another Medusa incident happening so...

The Death Scythe opened the door and sighed when he was greeted with an unusual scene.

" Ah! There we go- Soul?" Kid looked up from working with a small device in his hand. He was seated at the teacher's desk and seemed like he fixing something. Though, all the windows are closed and the lights are dimmed to it seemed suspicious.

" What are you doing?" Soul asked while closing the door behind him. Kid gave an inspired smile and held up a device that looked to be a thick, remote control.

" Oh, just about to test a DWMA project. I specifically asked for this to be made. "Soul sat on the desk and crossed a leg over the other.

" May I ask why? What does it do?" Kid handed the weapon the remote and stood up with a hand behind his back. Soul immediately knew he was in for a lecture.

" Well, there really isn't a name for it but I can tell you all the details. First, it's a time-traveling device,"

Soul's mouth hung open.

" And it sends you to an alternate universe. A parallel world from this one to be exact." Soul blinked and looked down at the electronic in his hand. He gave a weird look.

" Why, again?"

" It's for my own personal research of course. I had hypothesis that there could be a world out there besides this one and different dimension study is one I've been dreaming to do." Soul rolled his eyes.

" God, you sound exactly like Maka." Kid continued as if he hadn't heard the comment, which he didn't.

" I plan to start today with a partner. The max number of people it can bring is two." Soul handed the shinigami back his device and hopped off the desk.

" Yeah, I'll bring Maka over right no-"

" Actually, I was wondering if you could come with me." Soul's eyes widened when he turned back around to face the smirking meister and he stuttered.

" I-I... bu-but you... what!?" Kid walked in front of Soul and held up the remote.

" I wanted to do it alone and keep this a secret, but why waste the capacity when I can share this experience with someone I know I can trust?" The weapon bit his bottom lip." I would have made it eight but that would have been using a number of witch's magic."

" But... what about everyone else? Won't they know that we're gone and would ask questions when we get back?" Though, Soul was mainly thinking of Black Star. God know how long he can stay away from watching over the idiot.

" I'll say that we're going on a six-day mission as meister and weapon. They ought to believe that." Soul's mouth hung open again.

" Six days!? Do you know how long that is?" At least it isn't eight...

" You can never have enough time for anything. There is only so much we can cover." The scythe had an uncertain look at the almost reasonable statement and the bell rang. He only hoped that their friends would buy the excuse. Six days still seemed like a lot and could raise suspicion.

" Fine, I guess that'll work. Where should we meet after school?" Kid thought for a moment before grabbing his bag.

" We'll meet back here in the same classroom at six. Make sure to bring necessities because we'll be gone for a while. Don't forget to use the excuse if Maka asks anything." Soul nodded before he and Kid headed out, separating ways. He wondered why Kid wanted to keep the possibility of an alternate universe as a secret and why he was asked to go instead of someone else. Most of all...

What is the different dimension like?  
...  
" You're what!?" Black Star exclaimed as Maka gave a look of suspicious and Tsubaki stared.

" Sorry, it was kind of a last minute thing. We'll only be gone for six days!" He added but that wasn't very helpful since Maka was dreading about staying home alone with Blaire. Soul sweated when Black Star grabbed his shoulders.

" Dude, three days!? That's like..."

" 144 hours-" Tsubaki chimed in quickly.

" 144 hours without you man!" The weapon's cheeks warmed at the statement and contact and stepped back.

" It's not that long, you'll survive. Everyone will be too busy with school to even notice we're gone." He said while putting his messenger bag on.

" Great, who am I going to skip class with now?"

" Is that all you care about!?" Maka exclaimed before sighing. " Anyways, I hope you and Kid come back safely. Must be such an important mission for it to be so long." Soul gave a small smile and looked at the time on the clock ahead. Looks like it's time for them to continue the sleep-over without him. He wondered how Liz and Patty were handling this.

" Yeah, something like that. I had better get going then." Soul was about to turn and leave but his wrist was caught by Black Star." Wh-what is it?"

" If even a minute passes after six days, I'm going after you, got it?" Soul's face burned bright red and he nodded slowly, unable to vocally respond to his best friend. Why did Black Star have to say something so embarrassing in front of Maka and Tsubaki!?

" G-Got it. I have to go now!" Maka gave a suggestive smile behind her hand while Tsubaki giggled softly. Besides that point, she was still wondering why Soul wouldn't tell them the mission instead of saying how long he'll be out.

Exactly at six, coincidently, Soul made it to the school building and into the hall to see Kid just entering it. Hopefully, everything will go well and he'll learn a lot with Kid about the parallel world that awaits them. Would everyone be the same? Would there be a Death Academy or Kishins? Or would it be a wasteland?

" Hey Kid, I'm here." He announced while walking into the room. The said male looked up and smiled.

" Perfect timing. Though you were a few milli-seconds off-"

" Aaaand leavi-"

" Never mind! Anyways, let's hurry before the anyone finds us." Soul turned back around from walking out and stepped next to the meister, who held up the remote. Kid had his thumbed over a green button and exhaled deeply." Once we go, there is no turning back for a while. The time is set exactly to six days starting tomorrow. That's how long we have to explore."

" Just out of curiosity but, what exactly happens if we stay too long past the due date?" Kid pressed the button and a lightning blue barrier began to form.

" Hopefully, we shouldn't stick around long enough to find out."

The blue light engulfed the area and they disappeared within a flash.  
...  
" Che. It isn't fair..." Maka huffed and plopped down on the couch as Tsubaki served the drinks. Black Star had muttered that for the umpteenth time and it was starting to get annoying.

" What is so unfair?" Black Star barely glanced at her.

" That Kid gets to have Soul to himself for six whole days!"

" And? You and Soul spend way more time together than that."

" ...It still isn't fair."

" Honestly, you sound like some possessive boyfriend or something. Hell, by the way you both are so overly-attached to each other, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were." Black Star blinked and sighed angrily.

" The least he could've done was bring us along. What's so important about that mission anyways? I bet it's a lie." Maka rolled her eyes as Tsubaki sat down next to her with an exasperated smile.  
...  
" Well... this is weird." Soul pointed out to Kid. The two stood on a street with the city bustling in the afternoon. They had walked out of a random alley thay ended up at and walked out to see Death City looking as normal as ever. There were soul responses of meisters and weapons, witches, and civilians. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and Kid had to check his device's screen eight times to make sure nothing was wrong.

The plan went perfect.

But why did everything seem so normal? What changes were made? Is their world really the only one that exists throughout the universe?

" That can't be possible..." Kid unknowingly muttered to himself and he straightened up. " I'm going to look at the newspaper stand and ask around. I need you to observe around the streets for a bit. Something doesn't seem right. Meet me back here in front of the café in thirty minutes."

Soul nodded and they separated directions. Although everything seemed normal, he had a feeling that maybe the people or his friends changed. Maybe they were evil, or weren't friends. Or dead. Anything could be possible in this too-normal world.  
...  
" Who knows..." Maka thought aloud, and all eyes were on her.  
...  
Narrow, blue eyes watched Soul's every step.  
...

" Maybe there is a reason why he isn't telling us."  
...  
Just what secret awaits Soul and are the results going to end well? I don't know because I haven't gotten to that point yet but you'll figure out soon enough when you follow, and review this story! Until next time,

Chow!


	2. Meeting 'Black Star'

Chapter Rating: T

Author's Notes at the bottom.

Soul narrowed his eyes when the sound of a struggle being made was near. He entered an ally and found a woman fighting for her purse from a tall, raven-haired man with an eye-patch.

" Give it to me!" The weird man yelled and yanked harder, causing the woman to yelp and put all her strength into pulling back while yelling for help.

" Help! Somebo- ah!" The woman fell back along with her purse and fell to the ground. The man yelled and clutched his bleeding arm as Soul switched his arm back. The man glared at the white-haired teen and was about to attack when he looked straight ahead. Soul raised an eyebrow but didn't try to look back for what he as staring at and the woman shakily got up. He learned not to fall for those types of tricks.

The raven-haired man glanced back at the weapon before dashing onto a wall and across the roofs quickly before anybody could react. Soul blinked before shaking his head and turned to face the woman.

" Okay, I think everything is-"

" Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Tears fell from her eyes and Soul took a step back from astonishment." Nobody would ever dare do such a thing. Oh, you're a such a brave young man. Even braver than the students from DWMA." At the mention of his school, Soul cocked his head slightly at the statement. His school would never turn their backs on desperate situations, hell, they were even feared. To help someone from being robbed is like defeating one-star kishins. Maybe there is something off about this Death City.

" You're welcome I guess. You should get going before... 'that' happens again." He hinted and the woman gave another smile before jogging off, thanking him again. Soul definitely had a few things to tell Kid. Something was suspicious when he was told to be braver than DWMA itself. And he hadn't missed the star tattoo on the man's collar bone. Last time he saw or heard, the star-clan was supposed to have died out.

Seeing as this couldn't be only evidence of a slight mayhem, Soul turned to leave. However, a figure behind him landed on the ground and he turned his head sharply.

His eyes widened when he saw Black Star, this Death City's Black Star, staring back at him. The weird part is that he was being glared at with a cold expression. One that he never believed his best friend even had in the first place.

"What... took you so long? Some guy with your tattoo was trying to rob someone and..." Instead of receiving a talk of being a God or training was in the way, the meister slowly walked up to him, in which Soul took steps back. His best friend is acting weird since he could practically see hatred and killing intent in the other's eyes. What did Soul do? Did he steal his glory of helping the woman because that's all the weapon could come up with from the hate vibes. " H-Hey you..."

" ...Who are you?" The Bluenette demanded once Soul was backed against the wall. The scythe frowned in confusion. He knew that this is a different Death City but to have Black Star have no recognition of him is a little... weird? Isn't this the present day?

" Who am... I? I thought you would at least recognize your own friend." Both teens gave each other a look of irritated confusion before Soul gulped when the taller male leaned closer with a suspicious look. Since when was Black Star... Intimidating?

" Friend? Who the hell are you?"

" Idiot, don't play dumb!" Soul immediately regretted that when a fist punched the wall dangerously close to his head, a destroyed and cracking dent made itself into the white building." Wh-wha..?" Why was his mind telling him to run? This is Black Star, the air-headed over-the-top meister who always has that big idiotic grin. So what is so different about this Black Star and the other. Oh he didn't know maybe...

This one really wanted to kill him and had a hate-at-first-sight moment.

Oh yeah, nothing wrong at all...

" B-Black Star?" Soul said uncertainly and he received widened eyes. Don't tell him that...

" How do you know my name?" The weapon's lips thinned in a straight line. This Black Star didn't know him. Why? Aren't they friends as well in this dimension? What is going on? Soul made a move to leave but his shoulder was grabbed and he yelped when he was slammed back in his spot. Great, so much for running away while he had the chance. Though he doubted the other was going to let him leave either way.

" What do you mean how do I know you? Of course I do, you make it quite obvious." Soul countered and winced when the gripped on his shoulder tightened." S-seriously, why the hell are you acting like this!? You can't just randomly attack people with no reaso-" The scythe stopped when their noses brushed lightly. Soul's face lit up different shades of red even when the assassin's eye-lids lowered slightly with the same dangerous look.

" Don't. Tell me. What. To do." Soul turned his head with a defiant look, or at least, tried to look like he wasn't intimidated.

" Same goes for you, ass-hole." In turn, he received a smirk.

" Normally, I'd kill anyone that annoy me," Soul's red eyes widened and his breath hitched when the other leant down near his ear," but I've actually gotten attached to you." The weapon gasped when hot air blew against his ear and he whipped his head back, staring at the smirking meister.

Deciding not to focus on the sexy expression, Soul tried to push the other away but only succeeding in getting his hands trapped between their chests. Of course Black Star still had that insane strength of his.

" Wh-what do you mean... kill?" He asked uncertain and the meister's smirk widened, a slight crazy look in his eyes.

" Exactly what it means. Afraid that you might be next?" Soul bit his bottom lip. Of course he was freaked out since he could be taken advantage of any moment. The question is why Black Star is acting differently.

" Why would I be? Y-you... l-let go already!"

" I will... Only one thing." Soul scowled and wasn't exactly ready to agree to whatever Black Star had in mind. Who the hell is he even kidding? Who is this person!? Soul furrowed his eyebrows and blushed when the other male had yet again, leaned down so their faces were inches apart.

" Wh-what?" The white-haired teen hesitantly demanded and nearly jumped when a hand trailed down his side and waist.

" ... Be mine." His 'friend' murmured and Soul felt his face sting hotly. His mind could only process 'what!?' and shut his eyes tightly before pushing away from Black Star.

" I-! You-! St-stay away already!" He, once again, only got a perverse smirk in response to his outburst and Soul left before the other could do anything to him.

His rapidly thumping heart felt as though it was going to burst out. Never, in a million ways has he felt so embarrassed about something Black Star said, of all people, and the fact that his mind was desperately agreeing to it was way out of control. This isn't his real friend, it's another assassin. One that isn't supposed to want to kill him yet say dirty things at the same time. Just what kind of world is this? It's bad enough that Kid always teases him with perverted statements in his ear when no one is looking. Great now he reminded of that one time when-

Coincidently, he and Kid walked up to each other at the same time, and he raised an eyebrow when Kid had pleased look.

" Turns out, everything went perfect! Here help me with these..." Soul staggered a bit when he was shared a small armful of newspapers.

" What is all this?"

" Pure evidence. The history here is more far apart from ours than I had expected. " The two walked over to the outside tables of the cafe and settled down. Soul fell a bit down-spirited when he looked at the size of the two stacks.

" Do we really have to read all of these?" Kid was already grabbing the first newspaper on the top.

" A little textual evidence wouldn't hurt. We'll go sightseeing afterwards." Soul looked down and sighed before looking in a timid manner.

" H-hey Kid..?" The meister looked up.

" Yes?"

" U-um... did you see anyone... familiar?" Kid raised his eyebrows.

" Not yet. Why?" Soul flushed when 'that' memory came to him and he shook his head.

" W-Well... I sort of... r-ran into Black Star- their Black Star," Kid's eyes widened," a-and I think I found some... weird things going on around here." When the other told him to continue, Soul told him about what the woman he had saved said, and his 'friend's' behaviour. Of course he left out some certain details that were best unsaid.

" It's strange to think Black Star of all people would kill. Something is wrong. I wonder... is that all?" Soul was flustered once again and maybe his 'no' didn't seem as convincing. What happened before isn't important. Both had yet to look near DWMA and their alter-friends. But judging by his weird interaction and conversation, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this experiment at all. Even worse when he now has a feeling that he is going to be watched." Very well, we shall continue where we left off."

"*sigh*."  
...  
" Okay, I believe we are done here... Soul?" Kid blinked when Soul was quietly napping away on top of the tenth news article he was reading. Or tried to. Less people were out and about and the sky was being dominated by the dark blue haze. The moon was (happily?) grinning with a jolly look as it slowly made it's into the sky. Yeah, this Death City is weird. He stood up and organized the papers into neat stacks before walking over to the peacefully sleeping teen. He gently shook the other awake, who slowly blinked and sat up.

" Oh... sorry for... passing out."

" It's fine. We're leaving." Soul stood up and grabbed his bag that was hanging off the side of his chair.

" Where are we going? It's a bit late out here." Kid used his reaper powers to summon out his skate/hover board.

" We'll stay at hotel for now. You look too tired to function."

" Gee, I wonder why." However, Soul switched into his death scythe form and Soul grabbed him while making his skateboard hover.

" We can't sleep for too long because have more work to do."

" We have six days!" The weapon's metallic voice came out.

" Be glad I didn't make it eight." The shinigami simply said and could sense that Soul rolled his eyes. He knew that his talk of perfection was a bit annoying and overwhelming for the weapon but he was fine with it. More like used to the back-talking of how his reasoning sucked but if he ever wanted to get his point crossed to the other, a little 'talk' with Soul doesn't hurt. He always manages to shut Soul up, added with a blush on his face.

He made it to nearby hotel and Soul switched back as he willed his skate board away. The white-haired teen re-adjusted his bag and took out his cellphone.

" I wonder if I could still call them here..." Kid glanced over.

" Miss him already?"

" Shut up before I hit you." The truth is, he missed Black Star already. The Black Star in his world that is. He is actually starting to miss the ten-minute speeches of being a God. To think he had wished the opposite before and here he is now. This Black Star wanted him with a small intent to torture as well while the other one tortured him and was oblivious to his feelings.

Oh this is going to be a mighty good time.  
...  
My chapters are pretty short, I know but hey, we are getting somewhere aren't we? Follow, review and I'll see you in the next chapter shortly!

Chow!


	3. Another Go At It

Chapter Rating: T

Author's Notes at the bottom. ^^

...

" Kid!"

" This is a hotel, Soul. Lower your voice."

" I might have if you hadn't peeked on me!"

" I didn't. I was only checking to see if you were done in the bathroom. You shouldn't leave the door open like that next time."

" ... It was barely open."

Soul buttoned up the rest of his shirt before slipping on his Shibusen jacket. Sometimes, he really wondered what Kid's intentions are. The meister hasn't done anything to him yet but he still felt pretty violated. His mind isn't a virgin any more since Kid would always mutter something that made his face abrupt into colors. It's funny how he is the only one who gets teased like this considering that he and Liz are dating. Yet, Soul was the one who had to endure the dirty talk. Hell, it's not supposed to be taken seriously but Kid warned him that if they ever fail a mission, he'd pull down the weapon's pants, and spank him until his butt is red. 'What the fuck?' is what the weapon responded in his mind and facial expression that day but only rolled his eyes.

" Sometimes, I feel like I'm being violated just by being glanced at."

" And?" Soul looked over with an angry blush.

" And-! Forget it. We're wasting our time sitting here bickering like an old, married couple."

" You keep forgetting I have Liz."

" I didn't mean it like that!"

" Lower your voice."

How Liz dealt with Kid is more beyond Soul than anything. After agreeing with this 'mission', he didn't expect having to deal with this sort of drama. However, starting today, he has six days to survive with his second meister and that was one of the reasons why he wasn't too keen on going. He would have been joyous if someone else had agreed to come. As a matter of fact...

" Why did you want me to come anyway? You know I'm not a exactly 'more-to-explore' guy." His answer was a spine-shuddering look.

" Wouldn't you like to know."

" N-never mind I asked. Jeez, let's just hurry up with this and we might be able to leave sooner."

...

Soul had hoped that he wouldn't run into the 'evil' Black Star again to get harassed but luck just wasn't with him today. The two decided to check out the busier part of Death City and once again, they had separated duties. Kid said he was going to check out the shops on the right side of the street while Soul did the left and they should meet at the end of the intersecting streets. The weapon wanted to ask how this would help the shinigami's study but after remembering yesterday, he just shook his head and obeyed his meister.

So far, everything went smoothly. They took notes on what kind of products the people sold, prices, and ect. About two stores down from reaching the end, Soul stopped midway when he could have sworn he saw a shadow glide across a nearby alley's walls. The weapon prayed that he must've just been seeing things, that his mind was just playing tricks on him. However, as an EAT student, all members must investigate any out-of-the-ordinary and suspicious events. With a sigh, the white-haired teen made his way towards the long-length dead-end. After a few moments of checking anything out, he gave a breath of relief with a hand over his chest. Good thing that's over. Now all he needs to do is turn around and-

" Funny, I'd see you here." Soul tensed and slowly turned around, his heart pounding when he spotted the source of his jumpiness standing so casually behind him. He could run away, but that would lead into having to pass this Black Star, and there is a 110% chance that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

" O-oh... You again? What, are you stalking me now?" The scythe said while moving back when the other took a step forward. Soul had an even more uneasy look when the bluenette had that scary smirk again. His nerves were running wildly when, unfortunately again, he just had to back up on the wall. Now it reeeaally seemed that luck just wasn't on his side today. Although, he made sure to continue glaring at the assassin who was only amused and came closer until their bodies were nearly touching. Too close!

" Thought about the deal?"

" Over my dead body." Soul answered with a glare but a questioning sound erupted when his chin was lifted. His face heated when a taunting look was set his way and Soul noticed the distance decreasing. Well, isn't someone bold!? His eyes squeezed shut, expecting to feel some sort of flesh on his lips but the heated contact landed right on the side of his cheek. The weapon opened his eyes fast when the other leaned back up. Had he really anticipated being kissed!?

" You know," The other started, smiling slyly at Soul's flushed face," I usually get whatever I want. Whether people like it or not."

" ... Wh-what does this have to do with me?" Soul asked uncertainly. He didn't like where the other was getting at. Was there something this Black Star was particularly interested in?

" It has everything to do with you..." Now Soul really didn't like where this direction was going. The weapon strained to push the assassin, but as useless as ever, he was still stuck. What was Black Star going to do to him?

" What do you want?" Soul asked and accidently shook when the meister leaned closer against him and settled on nibbling his earlobe.

" Well, there's lots of things I want from you." A hand trailed down lower on the scythe's waist and Soul gave an indifferent scowl. It was starting to head too far yet he couldn't do anything about it. Black Star is just way too strong and his own strength was starting to weaken by the (wanted?) touches. He needed to do something about this but didn't know what.

" S-stop..."

" Why should I?," Soul stopped a whimper from erupting," You're enjoying this as much as I am." Soul couldn't tell what he wanted to do anymore. The sensual touches trailing down to his neck was really unnerving but he knew he shouldn't be giving in so easily like this.

And suddenly, there was lips covering his. Soul's eyes widened at the sudden skin contact that it took a few seconds for him to register that Black Star was kissing him. His eyes squeezed shut again and he failed to push the other away, only succeeding in having his body being shoved harshly against the wall. He couldn't let this Black Star take advantage of him but he was failing. He shouldn't let the meister use the fact that he has feelings for the other meister.

Then, out of pure luck, thank god, the sound of footsteps approaching stopped Souls' shirt from being parted completed.

I'm saved!

Black Star pulled back and the weapon quickly held his shirt together, before his chest was exposed. His labored breath came out small puffs while his heart beat harshly. He was about to be... be...

" Why are you-" Soul started while looking up and blinked when he was only met with nothing. He looked around and there wasn't a figure anywhere. How the hell did the meister do that? No matter, he was saved and that is all that mattered. Well, his shirt wasn't quite. Two buttons were broken off but he decided to worry about that later. He'll just get Kid to pay it since he was the one that brought the weapon here. It is the shinigami's fault that he had to deal with a Black Star that wanted to get in his pants. And kill him.

So confusing.

" For fuck's sake..." He muttered as a head ache began to form and he walked out the alley, still being watched closely by piercing eyes.

Little did he know that his encounters are going to become an unknown habit.

...

" I'm sorry? Black Star attacked you?"

Soul glared at Kid and wrapped himself in the black jacket he was given. He wanted to get the heck out of this parrellel world now but a 'mere attack by a friend' isn't good enough. Apparently his bruised lips, red neck and ripped shirt isn't enough evidence that this place may be unsafe, for him that is.

" Yes. I'm pretty sure that he tried to rape me as well!" Kid raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" Surely he must have just mistaken you for someone else?"

" I was facing his way while being pinned against the wall. Kid, I don't think I'm welcome here." The shinigami merely laughed softly.

" Nonsense. He was probably just playing. You know how Black Star afterall."

" But he wouldn't go as far as to trying to rape me!" Soul hinted again and was only urged forward. He and Kid were walking down the streets while discussing his little encounter with his 'friend'," A-And he really wanted to kill me. What if he really is..?" Soul trailed off while looking at the meister.

" That could be the case," Kid recieved a crestfallen look," But then, he isn't always very friendly with strangers. Strange indeed..."

" So then why don't we just wrap this case up and go home?" Soul offered and Kid scoffed.

" And leave the rest of this beautiful city undiscovered!? You must be crazy."

" And you must be weird. I just want to go home..." Soul huffed and tightened the embrace of Kid's jacket on his body. He felt a bit vulnerable now that he knew Black Star could just mark him and possibly even strip him in under twenty seconds. He had not even noticed his buttons being undone so imagine if he was asleep and hands were trailing down his body...

Kid didn't comment on Soul's sudden shiver.

" Really now, he can't be that much of a problem." Soul narrowed his eyes.

" I'm a weapon. He weight trains, I become inanimate. I wasn't built to be a murder machine like him and I didn't ask for this, okay?"

" Honestly..."

" Well excuse me for being a weapon and not a meister."

" Fine. Next time, I'll go with you so I can see for myself that Black Star is not trying to kill you."

Soul could have cried tears of joy but only looked away with a defiant look.

" Fine. But I'm telling you, he isn't very friendly with me."

" Fine."

" Fine."

" ... Seriously though, I really think he's-"

" Over here." Kid said over him before the subject could continue and they stood still in front of a café." I suppose we could stop and eat since we didn't get to earlier."

" Or last night." Soul added with a dead-pan look but the other male only smirked and opened the door for Soul to go in." You're paying as punishment."

" How frightening."

Not as frightening as this Black Star

...

Apparently, I had finished this chapter a month ago and never published it because I was too focused on my chapter stories! If you remember my huge update with all my chapter stories, I must have forgotten this one so that explains why this one did not update. I'm sorry for acting stupid and this story was not doing as good as I thought so that is why this chapter is a bit late as well. I tend to get discouraged easily.^^"

Buuut, thank you to those who bothered to review!^^ I also appreciate your favorites and follows so far!


End file.
